


things to look forward to

by QueenEgg



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Gratutious hc usage within a very short period, Pre-Relationship, This is my boat and ill paddle it all on my own, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEgg/pseuds/QueenEgg
Summary: Or, Hornet & Lurien have a heart to heart.





	things to look forward to

**Author's Note:**

> Alt title: Lurien's ~~unboxing~~ unmasking video
> 
> This takes place after Chapter 32 of Remaking of an Age and may? or may not make very much sense unless you read That fic first, but honestly if you're reading this you probably already know what you've signed up for

As she stretches, Hornet feels a low ache that sings of disuse. Her body has been stagnant for too long. Her shell creaks and her joints feel like her true age, a century of life manifesting in the wounds she sustained in the Soul Sanctum.

“That isn’t a pleasant expression. Is something wrong?” Sitting up slightly, she turns her head to see the Watcher- Lurien, perched at his desk, with his gaze trained on her. “Are you hungry? Do you need me to change your wrappings? I promised your-”

“You promised Ghost that you’d care for me, yes, I haven’t forgotten,” she interrupted him gently before shifting her legs slightly beneath the covers he’d lent her. At first she’d been unable to sleep properly on the soft, cushioned surface of his own bed, but after what she assumed was a few weeks, her sore and battered body grew accustomed to the only surface that didn’t disturb her still-mending shell. “I’m fine, Lurien. Just restless.”

In response, he gave her an indecipherable look, holding her stare for a few seconds before standing and walking to her side, holding his hands out in a silent request. Having had many opportunities to become used to his presence- and by extension, his touch -Hornet didn’t hesitate in shedding the blankets which obscured her body from his sight before he moved to inspect her.

At first she’d been uncomfortable with the scrutiny. She knew the damage the overload of soul had done to her, but even though, knowing that the Keeper of the Spire would have to bear witness to not only the remnants of the wounds she’d sustained in the sanctum, but the age-old scars that littered her body as well. Ghost’s insistence that she trust him with her recovery hadn’t been something she could’ve avoided however, even if they weren’t here now to scold her either way should she decide to rescind her permission. She was simply lucky. Lucky that he wasn’t disgusted by her battle-worn appearance.

It was only thanks to years of forcing herself to maintain still and quiet in the face of pain that allowed Hornet to avoid squirming as Lurien undid her bandages before his hands began carefully checking over the places where the soul had damaged her the most. When his fingers prodded at the gaps in her shell- the once hard chitin now soft after most of it had burned away -she inhaled sharply but otherwise refused to move, though she noted when he glanced up at her in concern as well as the whispered apologies as he continued looking over her.

“Well... you’ve recovered much already. I wish we could use the water from the hot springs in your treatment, but I feel like it would be ill-advised to try and reintroduce you to any additional soul at this point. Perhaps when your shell is once again in one piece it will be safe to try,” he said, deftly re-doing her wrappings as Hornet tried not to match his gaze. “I know you’re anxious to be up and about again, but please try not to aggravate yourself too much. The less you move the faster you’ll heal.”

“Lurien...” She didn’t intend to scoff, but one escaped despite herself. When his eye focused on her face once more, she couldn’t look away. “I am not so fragile as to fall apart simply from walking around this room.”

Hornet leaned back slightly when he drew closer to her, his mask just barely brushing against her cheek before he stepped away for a scant moment, leaving her just long enough to put out the candles in the room before he moved to lie on the bed beside her a short distance away. Though she was not a true spider, her vision in the dark was still better than a regular kingdom bug’s, and so when Lurien moved to take off his mask and place it behind him, she couldn’t help but gasp and close her eyes.

“What- what do you think you are doing, Watcher?” she asked sharply, trying to ignore how the remaining hairs on her shell stood on end when she felt him shift ever so slightly, his hand brushing her own.

“Hornet, look at me please? I know you can see my face, its alright.” Her chest twisted with uncertainty. It was considered a terrible and cruel thing, to gaze upon an unmasked one without their permission. But he’d given that permission to her, an immeasurably valuable gift that could be taken away at any time. With an unfamiliar sense of trepidation, Hornet opened her eyes. “There now, that isn’t so bad, is it? Though, if you believe my face to be so repulsive, I won’t begrudge you if you so choose to close your eyes once more,” he said amusedly, with just a hint of worry edging his voice.

Blinking a few times to make sure her sight wasn’t being misled, she hesitantly reached out for his face, ignoring how her arm protested the movement as he raised a hand to steady her own as she brought it down against his cheek, her breath catching slightly as he let out a soft noise at the contact. “You’re a...” she paused, and Lurien smiled at her reluctance to finish, closing his eye and leaning in to her touch.

“A moth? You’d only be partially correct, but yes, one of my parents was indeed a descendant from that tribe,” he whispered, before glancing at the space still between them. “...May I? I don’t- I mean, I’d hate to impose-”

“Come here.” The near-command left her without a second thought, and Hornet’s heart began to race as Lurien stared at her with surprise. Perhaps he hadn’t been expecting her to be so bold? It wasn’t something she was allowed to think of for very long as he moved next to her, stopping slightly every time he drew a bit closer until their bodies were only barely touching.

It was only when she wrapped her arms around his midsection and pulled him flush against her that Hornet finally allowed herself to sigh with relief. The parts of her that were yet to heal screamed out in the back of her mind, but they were but a distant noise compared to the comfort that flooded her as Lurien’s face brushed against her own. He was warm, much warmer than she was expecting. Or, perhaps, she just hadn’t noticed how cold she was before.

“Hornet, you- this isn’t... I’m not-” he started, only to stop himself just as quickly. “I feel like I’m very much taking advantage of this situation,” Lurien mumbled out, pressing his forehead against hers.

At this she huffed softly and rolled her eyes even though he couldn’t see her expression. “Despite what you may think, even in my injured state, you would find it very difficult to take advantage of me in _any_ situation. I’m not a weakling, Lurien. You’d do well to remember that.”

Her gentle chiding was replied to with a quiet laugh. “No, no, of course you aren’t. You wouldn’t have been able to survive what you did if you were anything less than what you are. It’s...” as he trailed off, she watched him fixate on a spot just between her horns.

“Frightening?”

“On the contrary, I find you incredibly admirable. Perhaps, even more than I should.” His words made her heart pound in her chest. What could she say in response to something like that? Hornet didn’t even think she was capable of being admired. “You and your sibling did me a great service, but I must admit that this is.. beyond that, to me. It isn’t as though I’m not thankful but I feel... differently. About you, I mean. I don’t quite know how to explain it.” Lurien spoke his praises in a rush, his voice going breathy as he moved to hold her chin, his touch still hesitant.

“Well then, do your best to explain and I shall try to fill in the rest,” she said back, arching against him as he gasped, his hand hovering just over her hip as he ever so tentatively relaxed into her touch.

She could see his antennae fluttering softly as he stared at her, and something about the way his gaze seemed to soften the more he looked made her ache in a way she’d never felt before. “Very well... It has only been a few weeks since you came into my care but, Hornet, I’ve grown quite attached to you,” he admitted, “and at first I was.. not eager to entertain the idea of you leaving, but then I realized that your departure wouldn’t mean never seeing you again. Unless you decided to leave the kingdom, that is, but I feel as though that’s not exactly one of your priorities, yes?”

Hornet couldn’t help but laugh at his admission, a single bright note escaping her as she leaned back into the cushions. “Truly, you know very little about me,” she said, only to see Lurien begin to nod rapidly.

“Yes! I know so very little about you, Hornet, and yet I want to know more. Everything. I’d gladly lie here and listen to you talk of yourself for days if only to get a glimpse of who you really are.” He spoke with a confidence unlike his earlier statements and Hornet felt her face grow just as warm as the rest of her. “I... I thought for several days about what I wanted. Now that I no longer have a reason to go along with the King’s plans, I can find no obstacles on my end that would prevent me from being honest with you.”

When his hands came back up to lightly cup her face, Hornet’s breath shuttered. “...and what is it you wanted to be honest about?” she asked.

“I want to court you.”

Silence reigned for several moments before Hornet reared back in surprise, her insides shrieking out as the sudden motion made the pain rise up like a wildfire within her shell, a sharp gasp punctuating the agony she felt even as her mind reeled. “Lurien that- I- It’s quite cruel to play with me in such a way,” she said, ignoring how her voice trembled. “Do not say things you do not mean.”

Hornet had to force herself to not cry out when he moved to hold her against himself. He was taller, and loathe as she was to admit it, she was in no position to fight against him for the moment.

“Silly thing, I’ve meant every word I’ve said up to this point. I want a chance to prove myself to you. After you’ve healed and you and your sibling’s journeys are over, I want to court you properly, show you what I could offer you... Is that unrealistic of me, to hope you’d at the very least allow me an attempt at earning your affections? Even if I do not win them in the end, it would make me the happiest bug in the kingdom were I able to try.” At this, Hornet blinked, once, twice, then bit back a sob.

“You’re ridiculous... wanting to court this-” she said without any heat in her voice. “Oh Lurien, I doubt you’d desire me that badly if you knew who I really am.” When his hand came up to caress her cheek, Hornet saw no reason not to lean into his touch.

“Hornet, as much as I’m sure you believe that, I’d be quite unsatisfied not knowing for myself. Perhaps I’ll surprise you?” he asked hesitantly, only for her to let out another teary laugh.

“You’ve already surprised me several times tonight, Watcher.” The use of his unofficial title had him huffing softly, though her words quickly gave way to pleased chittering when he moved to press a kiss against her neck, one of the few parts of her body that wasn’t in pain. Hornet never thought anyone would want to court her. As the child of a dying ruin, she’d only ever known solitude as Hallownest’s sole protector. This was unfamiliar territory in all manners of speaking. “Your words speak of future courtship yet your actions speak of impatience. Which is it?”

Lurien let out a faux sigh of disappointment before relaxing into her side, releasing his hold on her body and curling around her instead. Hornet would never admit it, but with him around her, she felt... safe. “I am impatient to be able to give you everything that I have to offer. However... the wait will be well worth it,” he hummed out, before closing his eye and resting his head against her shoulder. “Please tell me if you would prefer otherwise. I only want what will make you happy. When all is said and done, might I be allowed this chance?”

When she stared back down at him, she allowed herself the simple act of cupping his cheek once more to savor the feeling of soft down against her palm. “In that case you only need offer yourself, and I have no doubt that I will never be disappointed,” she whispered back, only to hear the sound of just his breathing- even and slow -in response.

Finding herself without pain for the first time of the night, Hornet smiled to herself and finally allowed herself to follow Lurien to sleep with the hopes of recovering more. The sooner she was well again, the sooner she could leave and then return to his arms.

It was nice, having something to look forward to.


End file.
